Clues to destruction
by Mage-Alia
Summary: On Hiatus The gundam pilots are in for trouble when they find a golden book that holds the key to finding a great and terible ancient power. They just hope they can get to it first...1x2 yaoi implied
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
The earth was shrouded by darkness. Once proud cities lay in ruins as an incredible raw power blanketed the land and sea, smothering life. In the centre of it all was an island. It's people cried out in terror as the ground beneath their feet shook with frightening force. Above them all on the islands single mountain a battle was raging. Within a ring of fire, five young warriors fought against the mage that had released the evil power.  
  
"Treize, stop this foolishness! You'll kill yourself as well as destroy the entire population of Atlantis." One of the warriors shouted hurtling magic heated, curved blades at the man standing in the remains of what had once been the most magnificent temple on the enchanted island of Atlantis. "Ha! Fools! Do you really think I would care if the world was destroyed?" His voice echoed with strains of malice and hatred.  
  
A scythe-wielding warrior practically howled. "So you don't care about your precious daughter either?" Almost immediately Treize stopped his assault to look down at the small figure huddled under the hem of his cloak, doubt flickering in his eyes. The warriors let up their attack, leaving the mountaintop eerily quiet.  
  
At the absence of any sound the ten year old looked up into her father's now demonic face and shivered with fear. "Papa?" Her voice sounded weak and pathetic in the booming silence. "Papa is that you?" She reached up a hand and Treize's power slowly began to fade. In a moment of weakness he remembered why he'd wanted to become so powerful in the first place. Treize grasped the child's small hand.  
  
All of a sudden his magic spiked and a blast of light blinded the warriors watching. They fumbled blindly for their weapons as a force pushed toward the edge of the small mountain's flat top. But just as suddenly as it had come the magic was sucked back in. Every last drop of the dark power had been recalled, but not into Treize. No. This time it filled his daughter.  
  
Before the stunned warriors could regain their senses, Treize and the girl dropped to the ground. One merely sleeping deeply. The other.  
  
.was dead. 


	2. Rider with a message

Gundam Wing A/C  
  
Clues to destruction.  
  
Chapter 1: A rider with a message.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(2 million years into the future)  
  
~~~~~  
  
The day was dark and gloomy, the five gundam pilots Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei where running through the pelting rain toward their new safe house that stood dark and twisted against the wane light that somehow managed to penetrate the dense cloud cover above. "Aw man! Quatre why do you own a place all the way out here? I bet this place doesn't even have generator let alone running water." Duo was whining as they walked into the house's dripping and dank interior. "Don't complain Duo, it was the only place available at such short notice, at least with this we wont have to sleep in our gundams."  
  
"Well I'm beginning to think Deathscythe's cockpit would be warmer than this." Duo grumbled to himself as he picked up his duffle bag from beside the door and riffled around for a torch, he had one but it wouldn't work. "Dammit I put fresh batteries in it yesterday." He swore and looked to find the others having similar problems. Duo skipped over to Heero and looked over his shoulder as the 'perfect soldier' attempted to turn on his laptop. "Something tells me it's not gonna work Hee-chan." He said in a drawling voice. Heero glared, "Hn, Baka." he practically spat. Duo couldn't help himself and grinned evilly, his face obscured partially by the dark, "Your one and only."  
  
"Hey guy's! I found some candles!" Quatre's voice sounded loudly over the pounding of the rain on the roof. A glow appeared and the blonde boy emerged from a side room with an old basket filled with candles. The soft golden light threw their shadows against the walls. As it flickered the back silhouettes seamed to move on their own. "Now that's just creepy." Duo said unconsciously moving closer to the nearest person who happened to be Heero. "Now I'm I wrong or are you afraid Maxwell?" Wufei said haughtily as a crack of thunder tore the sky. Duo eeped and disappeared behind Heero. "Yes I am alright!" He said defiantly, his voice was higher in pitch telling them just how scared the braided boy was. "I don't like storms, I never have." He confessed in the same high tone.  
  
Wufei snorted just as Duo felt Heero's glare drilling into the back of his head and looked up with an expression akin to dread. Heero's cold Prussian eye's where like beam rifles, and if looks could kill Duo would have been dead. Judging by the really peeved look on the perfect soldiers face Duo decided he'd be safer somewhere else and leapt away into the open. Heero stopped glaring and turned to the others. "We should try and get some sleep for now." he stated the obvious. "We can sort out all the things we need to do in the morning." With that agreed to they took a few candles and split up, each looking for a room to spend the night,  
  
Little did they guess that tonight... sleep would be the furthest thing from their minds.  
  
~~~~~  
  
clip-clop  
  
clip-clop  
  
clip-clop  
  
neiiiiiiigh!  
  
Duo rolled over and buried his head under his pillow as the sounds of a running horse passed by his door for the fifth time. "Go away Quatre!" He muttered sleepily, For some reason thinking that the disturbance was the blondes doing.  
  
Clip-clop  
  
Clip-clop  
  
Clip-clop  
  
"Yah! Yah!"  
  
Duo's eye's snapped open and he threw back the blankets that had been on his browed bed. "Okay that's it!" He growled and went to the door. Sticking his head into the passage way he spotted Heero standing across the hall outside his room, his head to one side listening intently. "Hey Heero, what the heck is going on?" Heero silenced him with a look and turned back to listening just as the noise began again around the corner...  
  
Clip-clop  
  
Clip-clop  
  
CLIP-CLOP  
  
Suddenly a urgent whinny sounded and something barely visible crashed around the corner and almost hit the wall and it skidded into the sharp turn. The ghostly horse charged along the corridor it's rider urging it faster. As it passed the two teens a rush of air blasted them back into the nearest solid thing. Recovering quickly they leapt to their feet and gave chase to the rider. It lead them through the twisting maze of corridors that littered the house.  
  
At one point a door opened and Wufei looked out only to be thrown back by the ghosts passing. Getting up he caught sight of Heero and Duo coming down the hallway. "Yuy, Maxwell. What was that?" He asked harshly. The two panting teens slowed to a walk before stopping right before the Chinese teen. "You alright Wu-man?" Duo asked in return before he answered the original question, "And as to what that thing is... we have absolutely no idea. It looks like a ghost, the ghost of horse." Wufei looked sceptical "Very funny Maxwell now tell me what it really is." He stood with his arms crossed and a dangerous expression on his face. Duo opened his mouth to say it again when Heero spoke quite unexpectedly. "Look!"  
  
At the end of the hall where a wall blocked their path the horse was standing stock still. It's rider was staring down at them with empty dead eye's that sent chills down the spines of the three teens before it turned to the wall and melted into the wood panelling. Trowa and Quatre arrived on the scene moments later to find the three of them still staring. "What's going on? Why are you all up at this time of night?" The only noise to meet his answer was the pounding of the rain on the roof and the occasional flash of thunder. As if their trance was broken by Quatre's voice Heero and Duo moved toward to wall and began to search for a switch or a catch to open the door they somehow knew must be there.  
  
Before long they had found it, they moved out of the way as the cleverly concealed entry way opened. "How did you know the door would be there?" Quatre asked Wufei, but the Chinese teen ignored him and disappeared into the pitch black room beyond. Trowa and Quatre followed out of curiosity but when they entered the room a strange thing happened. The darkness was suddenly gone, replaced by the scene of a small mountain plateau.  
  
"Isn't that Treize Kushranada?" Duo finally spoke up and directed their attention to the battle raging near the centre. "Duo's right! It does look like Treize." Quatre said after squinting to get a better look. "But who are those other people? I can't see their faces." He watched the other pilots as they began moving toward the fight. Then just as quickly Duo was stumbling back to his side. "Holy SHIT!" He swore not so originally. "They...they are us!" He managed to gasp through his shock. Just then a blast of light from the direction of the fight made them shield their eye's. When the brilliance cleared they looked back to the centre and saw that Treize, and a second body were sprawled on the ground. The gundam pilots approached them as well as their armour clad, ghostly counter parts.  
  
Eventually one, Heero, spoke. "Treize is dead, but the girl still lives." "What are we going to do with her?" A second voice, Duo's, asked. "We can't just leave her here, can we?" As if triggered by his words the earth below them shook violently. "Treize's magic has disrupted the mountain." Trowa's emotionless voice informed them. "Then lets go, we'll take the girl with us, I don't sense any of her father's evil within her." Heero picked up the girl, after swinging his long sword onto his back and he and the other ghosts fled from the Island as the world swirled around them and the scene changed.  
  
Now instead of the mountain plateau, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei stood in a small room lit by candles. The ghosts of themselves were back and where standing around a pedestal. They no longer wore armour but tunics and pants. Heero held a small golden book in one hand and a deck of cards in the other. "We can't risk Treize's power getting into the world again even if it is now controlled by his daughter. We'll have to scatter the key's as far from here as we can." The ghost Heero slit the deck five ways and each of them pocketed part of the deck, "We'll leave the book here in the house." He put the book on the pedestal and the group left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The pilot's snapped back to reality with a jolt to find themselves in a somewhat older version of the room. "Whoa!" Duo was first to speak, "That was freaky." Quatre nodded in agreement but mid way through the motion a dull glitter on the floor caught his attention. Cocking his head to one side he looked and to his surprise discovered a pile of weapons. "Hey, look at this." He got the attention of the other's who had been standing a little way off talking above the now, almost calming noise of the rain. They reached his side as he bent down and lifted one black hilt gave it a tug, freeing it from the mess of metal.  
  
The weapon in his grasp was a curved sword not unlike those Sandrock carried. "Wha... Quatre these are the weapons that those guys who looked like us where holding." Duo said in amazement as he hunkered down beside the pile and began sorting through them. Angling the blade Quatre looked down it and as a flash of lightning scared the sky he caught sight of something reflected across the room. Heero was there reaching out for a small golden book.  
  
"I'm starting to suspect that the ghost was trying to show us the past." Wufei commented as he to picked out the shining katana of his warrior look alike. "Or a possible future." Heero agreed coming up with the book. "I found this and the only thing inside it was this card." He held out a long narrow card that looked like it was from some tarot deck except the image on the front was nothing like the traditional cards, Instead there was a picture of the horse and it's rider staring out into the room and below it was the word's 'The rider.' They looked at each other in confusion, all wondering the same thing.  
  
Was this some joke? Or had they really stumbled across something big?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to update this story and I apologise for any confusion the first chapter caused. This should have explained a little about what's going on.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	3. Finding cards, Finding clues

Gundam wing A/C  
  
Clues to destruction  
  
Chapter 2: Finding cards, finding clues.  
  
~~~~~  
  
1. The rider.  
  
Safe and sound at home it will stay, Till the five come back another day. When evil reborn, try as he might, Let the five find first their light.  
  
~~~~~  
  
By the next morning the storm had passed and the skies looked as though the raging tempest of the night before had never been there. Heero's laptop was back on line and before long he was typing rapidly away at a mission report. The five pilot's now had absolutely no doubt that it was the ghost who had been playing around with the electricity and the weather. It was just to creepy not to believe.  
  
The weapons they'd discovered in the hidden room had been removed and were now laid out on the ancient dinning room table alongside the book and the card. In the light they where identified, one lot consisted of a long silver and gold sword and a shining shield. Both where inscribed with the same insignia of a planet between two double wings. The next weapon was a long scythe. It's dark teak staff gleamed with a red and almost bloody sheen. In one corner of the sliver blade was a wolf engraved with a scythe across it's neck. When Duo found this he promptly began looking for similar markings on the other weapons, "Hey guys, these things could almost be naming our gundams!"  
  
The third weapon was a magnificent bow and a matching dagger. The wood was engraved with flowing patterns and forest scene's all the way down it's length. Most curious was the charging stag. Then there was the scimitar Quatre had picked up the night before. It had a black hilt and it's blade was made of tempered metal that, if you looked at it from the right angle, reflected blue waves that's proved that the metal was very high quality, it had a twin blade that was a exact mirror image of the first. Both had markings on the blade that looked like a sun layered with a moon.  
  
Finally there was the Katana. It's long curved blade was made of a completely unidentified metal and had the etching of a long Chinese dragon writhing down it's length, it was obvious that these weapons had been left behind for someone and it seemed that they would need them too. As morning had broken Trowa and Wufei had volunteered to search the upper levels of the old mansion for clues to what the cards where for. Instead they'd found a library, tucked away in a corner of the top floor hidden behind another secret door. In the library they'd found a diary that told them pretty much what they were meant to do. But there where riddles they had to decipher first.  
  
~~~~~  
  
2. The snake  
  
Words in a story tell many things, Riddles and hints, of legends and kings. Old is the place where this card resides, Deep in stone walls its guardian hides. Seekers beware the things that you say, One answer wrong, then gone the light of day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to figure out these things?" Duo cried loudly after reading the second riddle for the fifteenth time. "I mean, it's not like we've got anything to do but this is ridiculous." Across the room Heero shook his head saying "Baka." softly below the hearing of the other pilots. Meanwhile Quatre was actually thinking hard about what he'd seen the night before and was piecing together the clues. "I think the one that looks like me wrote this riddle. The snake was the card on top of his fifth of the deck." Wufei and Trowa merely nodded, having seen the same thing. "So Q-ball, do ya think you can work out this riddle?" Duo asked. Quatre read out the riddle once again. "Words in a story tell many things..." He mused, "Riddles and hint's, of legends and kings..."  
  
"It's a library!" Duo suddenly burst out. The others snapped their heads around to look at him in amazement, "What did you say Maxwell?" Wufei asked. "It's in an old library." Duo repeated much quieter, shifting rather uncomfortably under their gaze. "How did you figure that out?" Quatre asked. "It was the thing about the legends and stories. Where do you go to read about them? In a library!" Wufei seemed impressed. "There's hope for you yet Maxwell. You just solved something by thinking logically for once." Duo glared at Wufei and stuck his tongue out at the Chinese teen. "Well at least I solved it."  
  
"There's still more of the riddle you know." Heero's dry monotone broke up the bickering. "It mentions a guardian, do you know what it could be?" His question was directed at the blonde with the diary. Quatre screwed up his face as he tried to figure out the rest of the riddle but gave up a moment later. "No," He answered quietly, "I can't figure it out, I have no idea what it could be, but if we do come across it we'd better be careful. I think it will ask us something."  
  
Heero nodded, "I'll go and track down all the remaining ancient libraries." He said shortly and left the room to find his laptop. (Which, mind you, he won't find for another hour because Duo has hidden it in a cupboard on the second floor.) The other's all looked at each other before Duo finally dragged out some paper and a pen, "Anyone want to brain storm?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
So there you have it, Chapter two. Sorry if you think it's short but putting up something is better than putting up nothing, ne.  
  
Look out for the next chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	4. First key

Gundam wing A/C  
  
Clues to destruction  
  
Chapter 3: First key.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre all stood in the entrance hall of one of the oldest castles in England. It was rumoured to have one of the biggest libraries in the world. To the gundam pilots it seemed the likeliest place for the first card to be, given it's age and history. Their biggest problem though, was the fact that the castle was owned by a large chain of hotels, therefore the library was now a casino and the three pilot's where going on an unofficial holiday.  
  
"Hey! How the hell did they get permission to make it a hotel anyway?" Duo asked loudly to no one in particular as he threw his duffle bag on to his bed. "I mean something this old would have been listed as a world heritage sight wouldn't it?" Heero 'Hn' ed from where he lent against the wall. "It's privately owned, it's possible that they made it a hotel before they even realised it was here." Duo gave him a weird look before flopping down beside his bag. "Whatever." He passed it off moving on to the problem at hand. "What are we going to do about getting into the library?"  
  
"If I'm correct it should be completely empty by around three in the morning." Quatre spoke up for the first time from an armchair on the other side of the room. "But there is definitely something here, I feel a presence in the walls." Duo moved so he was leaning on his elbows, a frown marred his expression as he glanced off to the side where a long, flat case lay on the floor. The others traced his gaze, "There's just something that's not right about this place." Duo said finally. "Hn, there had been murders here in the past."  
  
Both Duo and Quatre gave Heero a curious look. "Murders?" Quatre asked. Heero nodded slightly. "Over the last few months people have died in the old library, the hotel managers covered it up to make sure there was no damage to their reputation. The recent victims were all Oz soldiers staying here during missions." Duo shut his jaw, "How'd you find out all that?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know, stupid question." He flopped back down again throwing an arm over his eyes. "Damn laptop." Duo muttered fiercely, Quatre hiding a smile behind his hands. "Hn." Heero sniffed indignantly. "Do you think Oz knows about the keys then? I mean look at it, Ozzie's are murdered here regularly and I bet most of them where found in the old Library right?" Duo looked at Heero for confirmation and the messy haired teen nodded.  
  
"I came to the same conclusion." Heero said in a voice carefully shielded of emotion, not lifting his gaze from the floor. "Whatever is in there is killing anyone that comes looking for the key." "It might just be waiting for the right people to come along." Quatre piped up in response. Heero just grunted and levered himself off the wall, "I'm going to see what I can find out about this place. We will commence recon tonight." He said in a tone that told the other two that the conversation was clearly over. The door was closing behind him when Duo leapt off his bed and raced after him. "Hee-chan! Wait up!"  
  
The door clicked shut, leaving the blonde pilot of Sandrock alone. A smile spread over Quatre's face slowly and a hand came up to rub absently at his chest. He knew that both Heero and Duo loved each other so much it was painful, but at the moment both would rather die than admit it to each other. Quatre shook his head and went about getting organised for their midnight trip to the library.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hee-chan! Wait up!"  
  
Duo caught up with Heero at the end of the hall, just as the Prussian eyed teen was about to enter the lift. Heero delivered a glare at the braided baka before he pushed the button for the lobby and the door's slid closed. Duo jittered for a moment before the predictable chatter began to pour forth. "So Hee-chan, what 'ya looking for?" He asked. "Hn." Came the reply. "Everything? How are you supposed to find that?" Duo had unconsciously slipped into the part of the fool. "Hn, Baka." Heero grunted again, "Oh so you're looking for things that might relate to the key's. I didn't know you believed in all the super natural stuff, I would have made you out to only believe in anything that goes boom." Heero glared at Duo full force as the lift doors slid open to reveal the rapidly filling front hall. Duo just grinned widely before his chatter turned to meaningless things.  
  
They wondered around the bottom floor, well at least Duo was wondering, Heero was going from room to room looking for anything that could tell them where the key was. They did pass the library, It had a few of the guests already gambling as the afternoon wore into night. The two teens had just about given up on getting anything when they spotted something engraved into the stone of one of the deserted halls. It was the sun and moon symbol from the scimitars that had belonged to Quatre's past self. On closer inspection they found the other crests on the stones either side of it. "This is definitely the place Heero." Duo said as they where making their way back to their room from the lift. "Those crests wouldn't be there other wise." Heero nodded. "We're going to find it tonight."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The hotel lights where dim as the skeleton staff moved around the lobby and kitchen on the bottom floor. The air was deathly still and no one noticed the black clad figures slipping through the halls, or caught the glint of metal as the weapons attached to their backs shifted slightly with every movement. The library doors opened silently on well oiled hinges and slid back with a muted click. A single beam of light broke the darkness as Quatre finally turned on a torch. "This place is huge!" Duo exclaimed in a whisper as the torches weak beam slid over the high vaulted ceilings and the book lined walls.  
  
"Some kings believed that knowledge from books would make them wiser and bring them more power." Quatre whispered back as they moved around the betting tables and slot machines. Heero glared at them from ahead, his eye's glowed eerily in the torchlight making Duo and Quatre stop any words that might have burst forth. Heero drew his sword and held it ready as he moved toward the back of the huge room. Duo took his lead and pulled his scythe from his back, the wolf seamed to move in the dim light.  
  
Quatre was the first to feel it. He stopped short as it circled around him, radiating a power beyond belief. Heero and Duo stopped to as it suddenly made its presence known. "So the time has come for the five to walk again." The voice hissed dangerously. The three gundam pilots stiffened and looked around furtively. "We've returned to gather the keys Serpent." Quatre declared loudly. When Heero and Duo looked at him they noticed that him aqua-marine coloured eyes where glowing in the semi darkness. "Many have come for the key," the voice hissed, "But even you must answer the riddle I give you, young masters, as was your own will."  
  
Determination filled Quatre's voice as he spoke once again to the invisible hissing spectre. "Then say the riddle Serpent!" The faint sound of swishing cloth was heard and a figure appeared a small distance in front of them. "Very well..."  
  
"They say I wielded fire,  
At god's right hand side.  
I drove man from Eden,  
And brought uncertainty to their lives.  
Who am I?"  
  
The three teens stood quietly for what seemed like an eternity. The air remained still as nothing dared move, but then, Duo began to shake and snicker. "Oh please!" He said loudly, a smile heard in his voice. "Could you have made it any easier?" The snickering turned into a giggle. "The answer is Uriel! The archangel Uriel! Everyone knows his name means 'Fire of god.'" As he calmed down again Heero and Quatre looked to the figure who had approached them once Duo had answered. "You know, He is the first person to have answered that correctly in over a millennia." Duo gave the figure a lop sided grin, "Hey, you think I didn't learn anything while I lived in the church?"  
  
The quiet sound of laughter came from under the figure's hood and the bright light burst from it's chest. "You've earned the key, take it respectfully." The light gathered and the figure disappeared, leaving a card floating in mid air. Duo reached out and grabbed it, though as he did a voice echoed around the room. "Hand over the card and no one gets hurt." Duo, Heero and Quatre all turned to face the doorway, bringing their weapons to bear. Duo shoved the card out of sight when he saw the Ozzie framed by light from the hall. "Never Zechs." Heero growled. "Have it your way." The platinum haired man said nonchalantly and hidden troops began to open fire on the three pilots.  
  
"Shit." Duo swore, diving for cover and narrowly avoiding getting shot. Across from his hiding place Heero was looking around, searching for an escape route. Then Duo remembered what he'd seen earlier. The five crests on the wall in the deserted corridor that had backed on to the library. "Heero!" He called out about the noise. "Get to the back wall!" A look of confusion crossed his usually blank face before it hardened and he nodded.  
  
Signalling to Quatre they began to retreat, occasionally firing shots over their shoulders. Zechs ordered the soldiers to stop firing and a deafening silence followed. "Spread out and find them! Shoot them on sight, I want to see their bodies." The Ozzie's ventured into the huge room, but their search was for nothing. Heero, Duo and Quatre were already out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well there you go, they have the 'snake' card and are out of there, but how are they going to deal with the competition now the Treize has the rest of Oz working on finding the key's and how many more do they know about?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	5. Dream Lovers

(A/N: I was going to wait until later to do this to Heero and Duo but I got kinda bored. So if your under-aged shut your peepers cause here comes a bit of a lemon. *Grins sheepishly*)  
  
Gundam wing A/C  
  
Clues to destruction  
  
Chapter 4: Dream lovers  
  
~~~~~  
  
3. The star.  
  
Star light, star bright, Wish upon me every night. See me in a dream come true, Then I'll return to the deck for you.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was three days after the incident with the snake card at the hotel and Wufei and Heero had left on a mission in Japan to destroy an Oz mobile suit parts manufacturing plant. With his two favorite people to bug gone Duo was bored out of his mind. "Quatre!" Duo whined, "Can't we go somewhere or something? I am going to go insane from boredom in a minute." He rolled off the couch and lay spread eagled on the floor, staring up at the ceiling listlessly. "Do you have any work to do on Deathscythe?" Quatre asked. "NO." Duo flopped over on the carpet and looked at the blonde, who was sitting at the dining table working on something. "I finished Deathscythe's repairs days ago. There's nothing I can do with him now."  
  
Quatre sighed in exasperation. "Well if you wanted you could help me with this." He suggested. Duo got to his hands and knee's and dragged himself over to the table before he peaked over the edge and peered at Quatre's work. The rider card and the snake card where laid out before him on the table amid the piles of paper. The journal containing the riddles was open to a page mid way. "What are you doing?" Duo asked, curious. "I'm working on deciphering the riddles so it will be easier to find the keys but I'm not having much luck, I really can't figure out the one for the 'star' card. If I'm correct it was hidden by Heero's past self." Duo looked at him weirdly, "Heero hid it? We'll never find it!" Duo fell over again and shut his eyes.  
  
Quatre sighed and went back to work, skipping the star riddle. Meanwhile Duo dragged himself to his feet and trudged up to his room. Throwing himself down no his bed Duo shut his eye's... and dreamed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*// Duo looked around the dreamscape and found himself in a forest. All around him wild flowers were in full bloom and the tree's canopy closed over him, giving the ground a dappled look. Duo walked deeper into the forest and stumbled into a clearing where he found the one person he wasn't really expecting. "Heero?" the perfect solider turned around on his rock to look directly at the braided baka and did something totally out of character...he smiled.  
  
Duo didn't think much of it as he thought it was only a dream and went to sit beside the dream Heero. The smile stayed on his face as Duo approached and spoke, 'You're actually being nice to me,' He thought, 'If this really is a dream then I never want to wake up.' Heero's smile became a grin as he leaned forward and kissed Duo on the lips. Duo kissed right back, after all, it's just a dream, right?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre stood outside Duo's door casting it a confused look. Not long after the braided boy had gone to sleep he'd started to hear all kinds of muffled moans and shouts coming from behind the closed door. As tempted as he was to find out what was going on Quatre didn't dare go in for fear of what Duo might do to him. Quatre rubbed absently at his chest as he was prone to do when his space heart picked up something unusual from the other pilots. The blonde pilot of Sandrock finally moved away from Duo's bedroom door and went off to find Trowa.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo heard the other pilot walking away through the faint haze of adrenalin that remained in his system. The dream about Heero had felt so real! His body felt like it had been through everything that his dream self had. Panting Duo pulled him self up and looked to see himself totally naked. Duo's mouth dropped open in shock. "Holy Shit!" he gasped, there on the floor was half of a card, the star card in fact. /see me in a dream come true./ The line of the riddle Quatre had read to him came floating to the top of his mind.  
  
Suddenly the implications of this came crashing down on Duo. If he had half of the star card, then did that mean that Heero...had the rest? "Oh god no." Duo buried his face in his hands, "Heero is so going to kill me!" Little did Duo know that over five thousand miles away, a certain pilot of wing zero was thinking much the same thing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the end Duo didn't tell Quatre about the piece of the star card. He hid it amid the mess of pictures he kept in a box in Deathscythe. When Heero and Wufei returned from their mission he said nothing to Heero and went about setting his usual welcome home traps for Wufei. The other pilots noticed the fact that Duo and Heero where avoiding each other and began to wonder about what was going on with them. It was Wufei that first brought it up once he, Trowa and Quatre where alone. "Something's wrong with Yuy and Maxwell." He said bluntly. "Ever since the last mission when Yuy started dreaming he's been acting weird, he hasn't even yelled at the baka once since we got back."  
  
Quatre's head shot around to look at him when he heard the word 'dreaming'. "What day?" He asked. "Tuesday." Wufei answered. "Same day as Duo." Trowa said quietly. "Did he make any noise or talk?" Quatre continued to question the china-man. Wufei's cheeks where suddenly tinged with crimson. "He was screaming out for Duo." Quatre looked at him strangely before a giggled escaped his lips. He tried to muffle the sound but it was a bit hard considering he was beginning to laugh. Trowa and Wufei waited for Quatre to calm down so he could explain. When the blonde finally did he sat there shaking with giggles as he muttered out the explanation. "Duo started to dream at exactly the same time as Heero did and I think it had something to do with a card."  
  
"My space heart was picking up strange readings from both of them at the time almost like they had been connected together on a subconscious level. I'm almost certain that a card was able to link their dreams together." Wufei nodded stiffly while a small smile was to be found on Trowa's face. "It would make sense." Wufei said clearly. "They are most likely using their dreams to live out an alternate reality, of what they want in this world but can't get because of each other." Quatre nodded. Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing alerted them to Heero's arrival and they began to talk about other things.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo switched off the headset that allowed him to listen to the microphone he'd planted in the kitchen. He'd been right about Heero having the other half of the card but to find out that he and Heero had been living it out so the others could hear... "Holy shit." Duo swore under his breath. Putting the headphones down he opened the door and crept out into the hall. Heero's emotionless monotone floated up the stairs along with the voices of the other pilots. The braided Shinigami sighed and lent against the wall to pull on his black sneakers.  
  
Skipping lightly down the stairs he ran for the front door as quietly as he could easing it shut behind him. He knew the other's had heard him but since he was out it didn't mater anymore. Duo stepped off the porch and started off through the forest toward where he had hidden Deathscythe. The gigantic scythe toting mobile suit knelt under the cover of the trees and a camouflage net. "Hey'ya there buddy." He greeted it as he usually did as he jumped from the gundams foot to the cockpit, which he'd opened from below via voice command. Sitting in the cockpit Duo pulled out a box from under the seat and opened it. There on top of the pile of photo's and paper clippings was the half of the star card.  
  
It began to glow faintly as he lifted it out of the box and set it on top of a control panel as he returned the box to its place under the seat. "What am I going to do now?" Duo asked it dejectedly. However he got an answer he wasn't expecting. "You could put the pieces back together." Duo's head shot up to see Heero coming up from a crouch. Duo was surprised that he'd been able to sneak up on him and almost jumped out of his skin. Heero smirked and moved close enough to grab the half that Duo had. With out daring to look at Duo he pulled the other half of the card out of his jacket pocket and held them together.  
  
There was a slight flash and the two parts of the card melted together. He handed it to Duo a moment later. "When I woke up and saw the card I got the felling it wasn't just a dream." Duo kept his gaze on the floor. He slumped in the pilots seat and sighed. Heero knelt down before him looked him in the eye. "I know." Heero finally spoke, Duo closed his eyes, knowing full well that he was running again, even if his feet weren't doing the work. "I would have thought for sure that you would have killed me if you ever found out I had a dream like that." He admitted when he looked at the pilot of Wing Zero once more.  
  
Heero couldn't help but chuckle, breaking the tension that had hovered around their pair for so long. "Baka, I wouldn't have killed you." He said, his voice thick with amusement. "That's because I think..." The confidence that usually filled his words was suddenly gone as he trailed off and in barely a whisper he spoke the last few words, "...Aishiteru, Duo." Duo's eye's went wide very suddenly before a very wide grin broke out over his face and the braided teen plunged forward to throw his arms around Heero. The pilot of Wing was stunned for a moment at Duo's sudden reaction but as he shook it off he managed to get his arms up and held him tight, happy that he wasn't a complete fool.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the safe house Quatre looked out the window. "Did you sense something?" Trowa asked quietly from the other side of the table. Quatre shook off the faint feeling he was getting and looked at his boyfriend with a slight smile on his face. "No I just saw a bird fly past the window." He lied smoothly. If Trowa was suspicious he didn't show it. He merely looked back down at the papers on the table where the cards they'd found had been placed in a line. He was stunned enough to make a facial expression though when he discovered another card on the end of the line...  
  
The star.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heeheeheeheeheehee ^_^  
  
So that's it for another chapter, I just couldn't help myself, I put in a bit of a lemon. (voice no# 34: You are such a hentai...)  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


End file.
